There might be a strong desire on the part of one golfer who has just shot a hole-in-one, a "birdie" or other crucial shot to keep and display the ball for everyone to see. However, there is no device currently available that will allow the person to display his cherished ball in the open. Consequently, the ball most likely would end up in a drawer and be forgotten.
There may be other needs to display golf balls in the open, such as in a store, wherein their brand names, trademarks, logos, etc. are prominently displayed.
There is therefore a need for a means for displaying a golf ball in the open in such a manner that the golf ball does not roll off and presents prominently its company logo, trademark, brand name, etc for advertising purposes and the like.